


Unexpected Turn of Events

by TigerLily



Category: Proof of Life (2000)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino has the sexual tables turned on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Turn of Events

Rose Harrington observed her new boss, Dino Martini, from the doorway of his office with a mixture of amusement and awe. He wasn't hard on the eyes with his reddish gold hair and sparkling blue eyes, but it was his witty charm that had won her over. Couple that with a keen intelligence and a penchant for vulgarity and you had the makings of a bad boy, and Rose had always been attracted to bad boys.

&/&/&

Dino strutted around his office wildly gesturing with his hands as he tried to get his point across to his partner in a trans-Atlantic conference call concerning a conference that the Office of Homeland Security was hosting in two weeks time.

"Damnit, Terry!" he snarled. "You are better at the dog and pony show than I am!"

"True," floated the Aussie accented voice into Dino's office. "But this is an American affair and therefore, your problem."

"Fuck!"

"As Rollie would tell you," Terry replied, unfazed by Dino's vulgarity. "You are a making a mountain out of a mole hill."

"Fuck, Rollie!" Dino griped, his frustration at the situation increasing tenfold.

"No thank you, mate," Terry retorted with barely suppressed humor. "I don't swing that way."

Dino muttered a few other unsavory comments about partners who always managed to get out of the dirty work, which caused Terry to laugh.

&/&/&

Rose silently entered the office with a letter that needed Dino's signature around the same time a disembodied laugh floated from the speaker phone into the room. She felt the frustration eminating from Dino in waves as he stood in front of his desk drumming his fingers on its surface.

She noticed the discarded pack of cigarettes lying on the desk blotter along side the silver lighter. She knew it would only be a matter of time before he gave into the need to light one up.

&/&/&

"You are a goddamn pain in my ass!" Dino exclaimed. He snatched up the lighter and started fiddling with it in a foolish attempt to ease his frustration.

"Last name isn't Thorne for nothing, mate," Terry quipped. He loved winding Dino up.

"Hmmph!"

"Speaking of ass, sounds like you haven't had any in awhile," Terry teased. "Losing your touch?"

"Why did my sex life suddenly become the topic of conversation, Terry?" Dino growled. He knew Terry was winding him up and the only constructive thing he could do was snark back at his friend. "Is Kaz out of town? Are you suddenly feeling lonely, old man?"

"It's hard to feel lonely when one has a fourteen year old under foot," Terry retorted.

"Is this where I'm suppose to feel sorry for you, pal?"

"So you haven't replaced Patty yet?" Terry countered, dryly. He deftly turned the subject back to Dino's lack of a sex life.

Hearing Patty Sharp's name raised Dino's blood pressure a few more notches. She had been his last personal assistant and sexual disaster. "Just because I'm not banging my current personal assistant," he retorted as he reached for the pack of cigarettes sitting on his desk.

"Finally learned that lesson did you?" Terry inquired without a hint of sympathy in his baritone voice.

Dino ignored the jibe as he shook a cigarette from the pack and flipped it into his mouth with practiced ease. He lit it and took a deep drag. He blew the smoke toward the ceiling and tossed the lighter onto his desk. "In no way implies that I have lost my touch," he concluded his argument.

&/&/&

Rose bit her lip to keep from sighing out loud at the prospect of being Dino's next sex toy. She had been attracted to him from the very start and it had only grown in intensity in the past few weeks. She cursed her fair skin as she felt the blush creep up her neck and settle into her cheeks at the turn of her thoughts.

She pulled her mind out of the gutter and cleared her throat.

Dino's head snapped up and he spun around to face the door. He was mildly surprised to see Rose standing there and he briefly wondered how much of his and Terry's conversation she had overheard.

He gave her a brief once over noting the file folder that stood out in contrast to her jade green blouse as she clasped it to her chest. It was the slight blush in her cheeks that told him she had at least heard his last remark to Terry.

"Yes, Rose?" he inquired. A quizzically arched eyebrow brushed his hairline as he reached behind him to crush out his cigarette in the ashtray that sat next to the phone.

"Can I take that as an invitation, sir?"

&/&/&

"Damn!" Dino whispered once he picked his jaw off the floor. He had never had a woman turn the sexual tables on him before and he kind of liked it. "You're good!"

Rose had to give him points on a quick recovery. It said a lot for that keen intelligence he possessed. "I know I am, but are you?" she countered, her hazel eyes sparkling with barely suppressed mirth. She was of the mind that it was more amusing to keep a man guessing than waiting.

"Try me," Dino tossed back.

Rose ran the tip of her tongue round her suddenly dry lips. She closed the distance between her and Dino feeling the energy crackle between them. She tossed the file folder on his desk. "Give it your best shot," she dared in a husky whisper.

Dino felt his mouth go dry and all coherent thought and his blood supply traveled to between his legs. He never had been turned on so fast in his life.

&/&/&

"Dino, mate?" Terry asked, his voice an unwanted interruption. "You still there?"

Dino tore his eyes from Rose's with great effort. He cleared his throat before turning back to the phone and told Terry, "We'll finish this discussion later, pal." He then broke the connection.

Rose hid a girlish giggle behind a slender hand. She felt that it would ruin the illusion of sex goddess/temptress she was trying to create for Dino.

One of her more errotic sexual fantasies was to have wild sex on the leather couch in Dino's office. Eyeing up said couch she hoped she was close to having that particular fantasy fulfilled.

Dino heard the muffled giggle and turned his attention back to her his eyes dark with lust. He leaned nonchalantly on his desk with his long legs crossed at the ankles and purred, "So, where were we?"

&/&/&

"I had been curious as to when we were going to take this for a test drive," Rose commented about the well worn, black, leather couch she and Dino were spooning on. They were covered by the quilt his Irish grandmother had made for him years ago.

"And?" Dino whispered in her ear. He breathed in her scent and felt a stirring in the pit of his stomach. He would not be able to look at white flowers again without thinking of Rose.

"I'm glad it was sooner than later." She bit her lip to keep from giggling as his warm breath tickled the fine hairs on the back of her neck. "Patience isn't my strong suit."

"So I noticed."

"Did you, now?"

"Mmmm…..Hmmm…" Dino murmured as he began to nibble on her ear lobe. Rose had proven to be a rather aggressive, yet attentive, lover.

Rose sighed. She arched provocatively against him, the small of her back lightly brushing his groin.

He stopped his teasing and growled deep in his throat. "You're playing with fire, babe."

"Good," she breathed, feeling heady with desire. "I like playing with fire. It is the only thing worth playing for keeps."

&/&/&

Rose sighed as she watched the sun dip below the horizon. She was safely cocooned in Dino's arms. She had on his purplish-blue dress shirt which just brushed the tops of her knees and carried a subtle hint of his cologne.

Dino had slipped on his trousers and he felt the warmth of Rose's bare legs through the thin material. She leaned her head back on his bare chest and the feel of her golden blonde locks on his skin was that of the finest silk.

They stood near the windows that were behind his desk just enjoying their closeness. Dino's right index finger had slipped between the buttons of his shirt near her navel and he drew circles on her skin.

Rose stilled it with a hand. She could tell he was determined to drive her out of her mind with desire. "If you don't quit that," she warned in a husky purr.

"Quit what?" he countered with a wicked grin that she saw reflected in the glass.

"You don't get points for coyness, sir."

Dino rolled his eyes and shook his head while secretly enjoying the fact that she called him sir. It gave his ego a kick, even though he knew it didn't need one. "So how did you know this would happen between us?" he asked, turning his curiosity loose.

"Chemistry," she said, simply.

"Damn, I knew I should have paid more attention in science class," he lightly quipped.

"I'm certain you were paying attention in class, but to the wrong experiment," Rose gently teased.

Dino snickered as he conjured up the image of his first crush. "Katlin Harper certainly knew how to fill out a sweater and I'll admit that she gave this altar boy many an impure thought."

"Which just proves a long held theory of mine."

"And that is?"

"That former altar boys will never lack for female companionship."

"I don't see that as necessarily a bad thing," Dino countered. He slipped his hand out from under hers and rested it on her hip. He traced circles along her thigh relishing the feel of her soft skin and the shivers of desire that ran rampant through her body at his touch. "Do you?"

"No," she growled as she turned in his embrace so she could slip her arms around his neck and tangle her fingers in his hair. "Now, let's see if you can do something with that mouth of yours other than talk."

Dino let her pull his head down and capture his lips in a searing kiss that ended all discussion between them for some time to come.


End file.
